


Bonne Boquet

by Simphony



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, AoKagaKuro - Accenni, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: Dal capitolo 01"La primavera era una stagione meravigliosa. Le temperature aumentavano gradualmente, il sole iniziavava a riscaldare l’aria, il vento freddo si trasforma in una brezza tiepida e il mondo iniziava di nuovo a vivere.L’erba diventava più verde, i fiori sbocciavano e finalmente il canto degli uccelli tornava a riempire il silenzio caratteristico dell’inverno.Non c’era niente di più piacevole che andare a lavoro in una soleggiata giornata primaverile, con il buon umore che pervade ogni parte del corpo, il sorriso e la tranquillità che da sempre accompagnavano Kise Ryota nei suoi mesi preferiti dell’anno."
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta





	Bonne Boquet

La primavera era una stagione meravigliosa. Le temperature aumentavano gradualmente, il sole iniziavava a riscaldare l’aria, il vento freddo si trasforma in una brezza tiepida e il mondo iniziava di nuovo a vivere.  
L’erba diventava più verde, i fiori sbocciavano e finalmente il canto degli uccelli tornava a riempire il silenzio caratteristico dell’inverno.   
Non c’era niente di più piacevole che andare a lavoro in una soleggiata giornata primaverile, con il buon umore che pervade ogni parte del corpo, il sorriso e la tranquillità che da sempre accompagnavano Kise Ryota nei suoi mesi preferiti dell’anno.  
Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, senza smettere di sorridere. Era giunto il momento che da mesi aspettava con impazienza.  
Era là, a portata di mano.  
Finalmente, dopo settimane di preparativi e di lavori di ristrutturazione, avrebbe alzato per la prima volta la serranda del suo piccolo negozio.  
Ogni dettaglio era al suo posto.   
L’insegna era ben visibile sopra l’ingresso, gli scaffali e i sostegni vicino alla vetrina, ancora vuoti, aspettavano con impazienza di essere riempiti. Due o tre panche e dei tavolini coronavano il tutto, dove i clienti avrebbero potuto assaporare dolcetti tipici e caffè.  
Cosa c’è di meglio che gustare una tazza di caffè caldo circondati dai fiori e dalla tranquillità che anche solo poche piante potevano offrire?  
Kise non avrebbe saputo descrivere meglio cosa fosse per lui la tranquillità e la pace.  
All’interno, Kise sapeva già che cosa vi avrebbe trovato. Un locale non molto grande, ma con abbastanza spazio per lasciargli creare le composizioni verso il fondo, da un lato una serie di mobili, scaffali e ripiani dove si trovava già buona parte delle piante da vaso, arrivate la mattina precedente.  
Dal lato opposto, il bancone con la cassa e, poco più avanti, un espositore per dolci e una macchina del caffè tradizionale.  
Con le mani che fremevano, Kise si avvicinò all’interruttore automatico per aprire il negozio e, come sempre, guardò estasiato il negozio che si scopriva, lentamente, come un amante che non ha fretta di farsi conoscere.  
Finalmente la vetrata, l’ingresso, la cornice in legno bianco, fresco di pittura, si mostrarono al giovane proprietario, il quale non potè inghiottire uno squittio emozionato.  
C’era ancora molto da fare prima dell’apertura, prevista in meno di quattro ore: a breve sarebbe arrivato il primo rifornimento, poi c’era da decidere la disposizione dei fiori, delle piante, dei piccoli bonsai e delle decorazioni.  
Infine, aspettare che la pasticceria poco più avanti gli consegnasse i dolci ai fiori di ciliegio e al tè verde, per poi prepare la prima tazza di caffè della sua attività.  
Emozionato come mai prima, Kise aprì la porta e si mise a lavoro.

*°*

« Buongiorno e benvenute al “ _Bonne Boquet_ ” » cantilenò Kise sentendo il campanello della porta trillare.  
Sulla soglia c’erano due ragazze giovani, probabilmente universitarie, che si guardarono intorno con fare timido, bisbigliando fra di loro.  
« Posso aiutarvi? » chiese poi sorridendo e avvicinandosi.  
Una delle due ragazze arrossì, ma si fece coraggio e mosse un passo in avanti.  
« Vorremmo due caffè. » ordinò « E domani è il compleanno di mia madre. Cosa può consigliarmi? »  
« Due caffè e… » Kise si interruppe per un secondo, guardandosi intorno « Un bel mazzo di calle bianche, eleganti e raffinate, come voi due. » sorrise ancora, volgendosi verso le due clienti « Se volete accomodarvi di fuori, vi porto le due tazze di caffè, insieme a degli squisiti dolcetti al tè verde, se volete. »   
Le due ragazze riprese a bisbigliare fra di loro, annuendo velocemente e ringraziando per la gentilezza e la disponibilità.  
Ah, non c’era niente di più bello di ragazze e fiori nello stesso momento, pensò Kise dirigendosi dietro il bancone.  
Erano passati già due mesi dall’apertura e le cose andavano lisce come l’olio. I clienti non mancano, le recensioni che riceveva online e non erano più che positive e Kise non poteva che essere più felice.  
La primavera si muoveva lentamente verso l’estate, aumentando la sua allegria e il suo buon umore. Fischiettando mentre aspettava il caffè, la porta si aprì di nuovo, questa volta facendo spazio ad un ragazzo, anch’esso giovane, con folti capelli azzurri e uno zaino su una spalla.  
« Buon pomeriggio. » salutò.  
« Oh, Kurokocchi! » esclamò Kise agitando la mano da dietro il bancone « Come stai? »  
« Mh. Bene. Assonnato, un pò stanco. Ho la relazione semestrale la settimana prossima, mi sta prosciugando un pò di energie. »   
« Se sei impegnato o hai bisogno di più tempo, puoi venire direttamente settimana prossima, non farti problemi. »  
Kuroko lo guardò negli occhi, come faceva sempre. Ogni volta a Kise sembrava di essere scrutato fino in fondo all’anima e, nonostante si conoscessero dalle scuole medie, Kise non si era mai del tutto abituato a quell’intensità, a quell’assoluta mancanza di ogni emozione negli occhi, come se a scrutarlo non fosse un essere umano ma un buco nero.  
Poi, all’improvviso, l’amico gli sorrise.  
« Non preoccuparti Ryota-kun. Mi fa piacere lavorare qua con te. »   
Declinò l’offerta abbandonando lo zaino dietro il bancone e infilandosi il grembiule per lavorare.  
« Perfetto. Allora direi che puoi cambiarti e portare il caffè alle due signorine fuori. Se mi cerchi, sto nel retrobottega a controllare un pò i conti. »  
« Buon lavoro. » gli augurò Kuroko, prima di mettersi a lavoro.

*°*

“Ah. Una giornata fiacca”, meditò Kise osservando il frettoloso via vai di persone fuori dal negozio, tutti impegnati a raggiungere il più velocemente possibile casa o il luogo di lavoro o la stazione della metropolitana.  
Pioveva da almeno due giorni. Erano normali temporali estivi, Kise non doveva preoccuparsi di più di tanto.  
Era solo un pò malinconico, come sempre quando il sole si rintanava dietro le nuvole, sfuggendo allo sguardo di tutti.  
Ovviamente la clientela scarseggiava, ma era normale. Di tanto in tanto entrava comunque qualcuno, che fosse una vecchietta in cerca di mazzi per rinfrescare la casa o una giovane casalinga che, fresca di matrimonio, voleva portare la stessa freschezza fra le quattro mura di casa.  
Kise adorava il suo lavoro. Gli piaceva osserva le persone, guardarle, chiedersi che cosa facessero nella vita, cosa li divertisse, il motivo che si nascondeva dietro l’acquisto di quel fiore o di quella pianta.  
Immerso nei propri pensieri, Kise controllò la propria e-mail.  
Kuroko lo avvertiva che il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto ritardo, aveva una riunione nell’asilo nido dove aveva iniziato il tirocinio. Se Kise era destinato alle piante fin da adolescente, allora Kuroko era destinato all’insegnamento.  
Poi, non c’era nessuno che amasse i bambini più del suo amico. Gli piaceva giocare con loro, insegnargli ogni giorno qualcosa di diverso, dai numeri ai colori. Gli piaceva occuparsi di loro, preoccuparsi che fossero sempre felici e sorridenti.   
Se per Kise non c’era gioia più grande che occuparsi dei fiori, per Kuroko quella stessa gioia era rappresentata da una giovane voce che lo chiamava “ _sensei_ ” ogni cinque minuti.  
Sbuffando leggermente per la noia, Kise replicò all’e-mail dell’amico, dicendogli di non preoccuparsi, che avrebbe piovuto anche l’indomani e che quindi non doveva scapicollarsi a lavoro.   
Kise gettò un’occhiata al calendario vicino alla cassa. Era quasi fine luglio. Tornò a prestare attenzione al cellulare e riaprì la conversazione con Kuroko.   
" _Questo fine settimana dovrebbe tornare Kagami dall'America, giusto? Immagino che tu e Aomine siate emozionati._ "   
Socchiuse leggermente gli occhi prima di premere il tasto Invio.   
Incredibile come scrivere quel nome riusciva ancora a procurargli una fitta al cuore, nonostante tutto.   
Nonostante gli anni passati.  
Nonostante l’amicizia con Kuroko, una delle cose più importanti che aveva e che per poco non aveva perduto..  
Nonostante sapesse che per nessuno di loro era stato facile raggiungere l’equilibrio in cui si trovavano in quel momento.  
Eppure a volte Kise non poteva fare a meno di essere un pò egoista. A volte andava bene lasciarsi andare ai ricordi, lasciare che gli facessero del male.  
Lasciare che, di nuovo, gl’insegnassero che non sempre e non tutti hanno il loro “ _Happily even after_ ”, indipendentemente dall’impegno e dall’amore che entrambi i partner potevano avere l’uno per l’altro.  
A volte, semplicemente, non si è fatti per stare insieme.  
Kise tornò a guardare fuori dalla finestra, osservando ancora la pioggia. Ombrelli, ombrelli, ombrelli.   
Un fiume di ombrelli, intervallato di tanto in tanto da qualche imprudente che quella mattina ne era uscito sprovvisto. Qualcuno camminava lentamente, altri andavano semplicemente a passo svelto, infastiditi dall'umidità, dalle scarpe e dall'orlo dei pantaloni bagnati.   
La vita era strana. Kise aveva abbastanza esperienza in fatto di relazioni, sia con uomini che con donne.   
La presenza di una persona, l'intelligenza, la spigliatezza mentale lo affascinavano oltre ogni concetto di "sesso", oltre ogni etichetta che la società amava imporre.   
Eterosessuale, gay, lesbica. Asessuale, pansessuale.   
Bisessuale, come nel suo caso. Per lui erano solo parole.   
A Kise piaceva l'amore, amava amare ed essere amato. Gli piaceva il flirt, l'attrazione, le coccole, i baci. Gli piaceva svegliarsi accanto alla persona che amava, preparare il caffè, il pranzo da portare a lavoro.   
Ecco, se avesse dovuto definirsi in qualche maniera, Kise avrebbe detto che " _era amante della felicità, per gli altri e per sé stesso_ ".   
Voleva essere felice. E per esserlo doveva approfittare di ogni possibilità, aggrapparsi ad ogni secondo, renderlo unico ed irripetibile.   
Poi, all'improvviso, Kise notò una figura fuori dalla vetrina del negozio.   
Un ragazzo osservava pensieroso le composizioni, guardava le decorazioni, forse ponderava sui prezzi.   
Non sembrava dar peso alla pioggia, probabilmente apparteneva a quella categoria che aveva dimenticato l'ombrello o che si era fatto trarre in inganno dai flebili raggi di sole di quella mattina.   
Kise rimase immobile, la postura ancora annoiata dietro la cassa, con gli occhi però attenti, focalizzati sul probabile cliente.   
Si chiese che cosa stesse cercando con una cura tale da lasciargli tutto il resto indifferente, che fosse il continuo ticchettare della pioggia contro la tenda del negozio, unico riparo in quel momento o il rumore incostante dei passi dietro di lui o ancora, lo stridio leggero delle macchine quando passavano su una pozzanghera.   
O ancora, i capelli neri e corti bagnati, appiccicati lungo le tempie e la fronte, la giacca a vento scura bagnata, che gli aderiva perfettamente al corpo, modellandogli le spalle larghe.   
La cravatta che spiccava sopra la camicia bianca, con il colletto probabilmente fradicio dalla pioggia.   
Nulla sembrava interessargli. Solo ciò che vedeva di fronte a lui e Kise si chiese quando fosse stata l'ultima volta che aveva incontrato qualcuno con una tale capacità di concentrazione.  
Quasi mosso da un istinto che non riuscì a controllare, Kise si alzò in piedi, dirigendosi verso la porta.   
La aprì lentamente, quasi non capacitandosi di ciò che stava facendo. Gli sembrava tutto surreale eppure reale allo stesso tempo.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, quasi a mò di scusa.  
« Buonasera. Posso aiutarla? »  
Lo strano ragazzo sussultò, preso alla sprovvista e lo fissò, un misto fra il terrorizzato e l’imbarazzato.  
« Buonasera. » replicò l’altro inchinandosi leggermente « Io… ecco… non saprei. » ammise poi, tornando a fissare la vetrina.  
Kise rimase un secondo in silenzio, tornando poi a sorridere.  
« Che ne dice se entra dentro? Posso offrirle una tazza di caffè e un pò di riparo dalla pioggia. Poi magari vediamo se posso fare qualcosa per lei. »  
Lo sconosciuto tornò a fissarlo, questa volta un pò meno nel panico. RIcambiò il sorriso, appena abbozzato e per Kise si ritrovò per un secondo senza fiato, eppure il suo cervello non ebbe il tempo di registrare il fatto. Era stato tutto così veloce, così illogico che non riusciva a collocare l’evento da nessuna parte.  
Si rese conto che il cliente aveva mosso un passo nella sua direzione, accettando il suo inviso e Kise tornò con i piedi per terra.  
Si spostò da un lato, permettendogli di entrare e tornò dietro al bancone per preparare il caffè, come promesso.

*°*

Kasamatsu Yukio.  
Ecco come si chiamava lo sconosciuto scrutatore di vetrine.   
Sotto la giacca a vento indossava una normale giacca da lavoro, blu scuro, in completo con i pantaloni e le scarpe, leggermente sportive.  
Probabilmente era un dipendente di una grande ditta o azienda, pensò Kise. Di certo non un normale commesso o lavoratore manuale come lui.  
Inconsciamente Kise si guardò le mani, chiedendosi se si fosse ricordato di pulirle.   
Sì. Bene. Niente terra sotto le unghie e anche il grambiule sembrava abbastanza pulito.  
Kise inghiottì un gemito esasperato. Stava diventando patetico, non aveva problemi ad ammetterlo a sé stesso.  
« Grazie. » la voce profonda di Kasamatsu lo riscosse dai propri pensieri « E’ stato molto gentile ad offrirmi riparo. »  
« Nessun problema. Anzi, sembrava così concentrato che non volevo disturbarla. » affermò Kise.  
Una domanda nascosta. Non voleva sembrare inopportuno o invadente. Magari l’altro gli avrebbe raccontato la propria storia spontaneamente. O almeno così sperava.  
« Siamo praticamente coetanei. Perché non darci del “tu”? » propose invece.  
Kise lo guardò, un pò perplesso e rimase un secondo in silenzio di fronte a quella proposta decisamente avventata.   
Dare del “tu” ad uno sconosciuto?  
« Va bene. » rispose « Non sono abituato a parlare così con i miei clienti, ma farò del mio meglio. » promise.  
Kasamatsu annuì, continuando a guardarsi intorno e a bere il caffè. Non era di molte parole, anzi e Kise si chiese che cosa potesse fare per rompere il ghiaccio.  
« Posso magari aiutarti con delle piante? Sembri alla ricerca di qualcosa, anche se non credo che tu sappia cosa. »  
L’altro rimase con gli occhi fissi nella tazza, annuendo lentamente.  
« Sì. Si potrebbe dire così. Non so nemmeno io che cosa voglio, ad essere onesto. Credo che sia questo il problema principale. »  
« Ognuno ha questa fase. » cercò di dire Kise, non sapendo bene in che direzione muoversi senza risultare inopportuno « A volte bisogna però semplicemente farsi trascinare dagli eventi. Almeno, è quello che farei io. » sorrise più apertamente, cercando di apparire il più rassicurante possibile.   
Kasamatsu aggrottò le sopracciglia e serrò leggermente le labbra, dandogli un aspetto più severo e austero.  
« Lasciarsi trascinare. » ripeté « Mh. Non è semplice. »  
« Nessun cambiamento lo è. » confermò Kise « Ma più grande il passo più soddisfazione si ha nel fare ciò che ci rende realmente felici. »  
Kasamatsu lo guardò, divertito.  
« Sei un fioraio o uno psicologo? » lo prese in giro appoggiando la tazza mezza vuota sul bancone « O uno di quei coach che ti insegnano a goderti la vita? » continuò.  
« Sono solo un semplice fioriaio con un ottimo spirito di osservazione. » rise Kise « Chi lavora al contatto con il pubblico è comunque un pò tutto . Bisogna saper riconoscere i clienti per poter sapere cosa li può rendere felici. E un cliente felice e un cliente che ritorna. Quindi, sono fioraio, psicologo, coach, migliore amico e confidente. O quello che ti serve.» aggiunse, un pò sfacciatamente.  
Kasamatsu fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi parve ripensarci.  
« Quindi sai già che cosa voglio? »  
« Ehi, rimango comunque un fioraio. Non leggo nel pensiero e non tutti sono così trasparenti da farsi leggere in viso che cosa vogliono. Ciò che so è che sei in cerca di qualcosa. Il resto non posso saperlo. »   
Yukio tornò in silenzio e continuò a bere il caffè, imitato da Kise.  
Il biondo si chiese quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era trovato a proprio agio in un silenzio del genere. A Kise non piaceva il silenzio, di solito, trovandolo anzi opprimente e triste. Eppure, in quel momento, quello stesso silenzio gli dava una sensazione di conforto, di pace, forse.  
Era un silenzio consapevole, dove non era necessario parlare perché a volte le parole non sono abbastanza o hanno già detto tutto. Kasamatsu sembrava a proprio agio e ciò che non si stavano dicendo, era racchiuso in quel silenzio. L’unica cosa difficile, dato che non si conoscevano, era capire e intuire che cosa _non_ si stesse dicendo.  
Kasamatsu appoggiò di nuovo la tazza di caffè sul bancone, questa volta vuota.  
« Vorrei delle rose. » esordì.  
Kise lo guardò, parte del volte ancora nascosto dalla propria tazza extra grande e per un secondo il mondo gli parve immobile.  
Le luci delle macchine fuori dal negozio non si muovevano.   
Le persone sembravano delle statue.  
Perfino le gocce di pioggia rimanevano immobili nell’aria.  
Poi all’improvviso, tutto riprese a muoversi. Era durato solo un secondo. Solo un secondo per sentirsi di nuovo un idiota.  
Ah, le rose. C’era forse un fiore più romantico di una rosa? C’era forse un altro fiore che era riuscito ad entrare nell’immaginario collettivo quasi come sinonimo di amore, più della rosa?  
Complice, ovviamente, la letteratura.  
Com’era?   
“ _Ciò che noi chiamiamo rosa, anche se lo chiamassimo con un altro nome, serberebbe pur sempre lo stesso dolce profumo._ ”  
Maledetta Giulietta.   
Lei, l’amore e le rose. E la delusione che portano con sé.  
Abbandonò la tazza, faticando un sorriso e si incamminò verso le rose.  
« Di che colore? » chiese senza guardarlo e chiedendosi se la propria voce fosse abbastanza ferma da non destare sospetti.  
Sospetti su di che, poi. Era successo tutto nella sua testa. Anzi. C’era solo un’idea malsana che ormai non valeva più la pena di dargli forma o da pronunciare a voce alta.  
« Color pesca. Un mazzo da 12 va più che bene. »   
Kise annuì, senza rispondere. Portò a termine il proprio lavoro in maniera automatica. Un pò di extra verde, un pò di composizione, il tutto incartato in una carta traslucida con il nome del negozio. Per finire, un nastro, anch’esso color pesca.  
Si diresse verso la casa e allungò lo scontrino a Kasamatsu. Il ragazzo guardò il conto, poi gettò un occhio verso la lavagna dietro Kise e ci aggiunse il prezzo del caffè.  
« Non serve. » disse Kise « Il caffè l’ho offerto io. »   
Kasamatsu guardò di nuovo i soldi, indeciso.  
« Allora la lascio come mancia. O come pagamento per la seduto psicoterapeuta. » aggiunse cercando di smorzare la tensione.  
Kise ridacchiò.  
« Sono un pò economico. »   
« Ma sei il meglio che abbia mai incontrato finora. »   
Il fioraio arrossì, colto alla sprovvista e distolse lo sguardo.  
« Allora, ti auguro buona fortuna al tuo appuntamento. » si limitò a dire mentre Kasamatsu indossava di nuovo la giacca a vento.  
La pioggia era diminuita, ormai era solo un paio di gocce qua e là. Molto passanti avevano richiuso gli ombrelli.  
Il moro lo guardò, i fiori in una mano e il portafoglio ancora nell’altra. Provò a dire qualcosa quando la porta si aprì all’improvviso, lasciando posto ad un pò di vento fresco e una coppia di anziani.  
« Buona serata. E grazie ancora. » mormorò Kasamatsu.  
Kise non riuscì a dire niente altro che la vecchietta gli stava chiedendo dei fiori per il cimitero e non riuscì a fare altro che a guardare Yukio andarsene, appoggiarsi leggermente alla vetrina per accendersi una sigaretta e sparire velocemente fra la folla, esattamente così come era arrivato.

*°*

« Non ci posso credere che ti sei innamorato di uno sconosciuto. » brontolò Kuroko scuotendo la testa.  
Kise sbuffò, arricciando il naso, indispettito. Si concentrò sul proprio piatto di Soba, cercando una risposta.  
« Non era proprio uno sconosciuto. » provò a dire « E’ un cliente. »   
Kuroko roteò gli occhi e Kise non disse altro. Non c’era bisogno di dire altro. Si rendeva conto da solo di quanto fosse patetica la situazione.  
« Non mi sono propriamente innamorato. » disse, questa volta sincero « E’ stata… come dire… attrazione? Non lo so. Era da tempo che non provavo una cosa del genere. Mi sembrava tutto così familiare, così… _giusto_.» non andò oltre, non sapendo come non ferire i sentimenti propri e quelli dell’amico.  
Kuroko lo guardò, distogliendo per primo lo sguardo, leggermente a disagio.  
« Comunque, lo so perfettamente che erano solo castelli in aria. Mi ha solo stupito che fosse fidanzato. Pensavo che fosse un single alla presa con un cambio di mestiere, non con un uomo che probabilmente ha una moglie incinta a casa. »  
« Ryota, più ci pensi, più ti fai del male. » lo interruppe l’amico « Prendila per quello che è stato. Un cliente ti ha chiesto delle rose, il perché non ti deve interessare. » continuò « Che senso ha fare congetture su un qualcuno che non vedrai più? »   
Kise annuì, affogando i propri pensieri nel cibo. Kuroko aveva ragione, più che ragione. Sapeva che non poteva aspettarsi nient’altro da un incontro del genere, eppure che cosa poteva farci?  
Non poteva tenere i propri sentimenti sotto controllo ogni santa volta. A volte accadeva pure a lui di lasciarsi andare.  
Peccato che fino a quel momento non avesse mai _realmente_ funzionato. Kise amava l’amore, ma per qualche ragione, nonostante la passione e l’affetto, le sue relazioni erano sempre finite. Non male. Non tutte almeno. Con alcuni non poteva più nemmeno salutarsi, con altri era rimasto un rapporto superficiale, con altri ancora… beh, Kise decise di non pensarci più di tanto.  
Che fosse un amico d’infanzia o un collega nei negozi dove aveva lavorato e un barista della disco pub a Ni-Chome o un perfetto sconosciuto nel proprio negozio, Ryota sapeva che comunque ciò che provava o aveva provato era reale.  
Non lo avrebbe sminuito.  
Ogni sentimento merita la stessa attenzione. Anche se fa male. Anche se non è giusto provare quelle sensazione.  
Kise sbuffò e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia. Poi si colpì piano con le mani in viso, cercando di trovare un ordine ai propri pensieri, farli tornare di nuovo sulla retta via.  
Kuroko aveva ragione.  
Era solo un cliente (con la moglie incinta a casa) e come tale lo avrebbe preso in considerazione.  
« Hai ragione. » disse solo sorridendo all’amico, il quale gli sembrò leggermente più sollevato.  
Kuroko bevve un sorso d’acqua, poi tornò a guardarlo.  
« Sai Ryota, non mi piace quando sei triste. Mi sembra sempre che il mondo giri all’incontrario quando non sorridi. »  
Preso alla sprovvista, Kise ricambiò lo sguardo.  
« Ah, non preoccuparti. Lo sai quello che dice sempre anche Midorima su di me, no? » si schiarì la voce, aggrottando la fronte e cercando di imitare l’amico « “Tu sei un gemelli Kise e come tale sei irrequieto e mutevole, ma non sei permaloso e cerchi sempre di essere allegro. Il tuo portafortuna di oggi è un ciondolo di topazio.” » concluse quasi con aria solenne.  
Kuroko rise.  
« Se Midorima-kun fosse qua, se la prenderebbe a morte. » esclamò.  
« Questo perché lui è del segno del cancro e come sappiamo, sono tutti emotivi e un pò irascibili. » confermò Kise « Portafortuna del giorno: funghi essiccati. » concluse poi.  
L’altro ridacchiò ancora, continuando a mangiare, ticchettando leggermente le dita sul tavolo.  
« Sai Ryota. » riprese « Daiki vorrebbe organizzare un grill nel fine settimana. La squadra di Taiga si è classificata terza in America e vorrebbe festeggiare. Ci sarebbero anche gli altri. Ovviamente… » Kuroko sospirò, non sapendo come esprimersi « Ovviamente non sei obbligato. E’ solo un’idea. » distolse di nuovo lo sguardo.  
Incredibile come dopo tutti quegli anni, Aomine riuscisse a mettere tutti a disagio, perfino il suo stesso fidanzato.  
Kise riprese a giocherellare con le bacchette nella ciotola praticamente vuota. Ah, Kuroko sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stesso.  
Sempre preoccupato per quello che provavano gli altri, il che lo rendeva un amico fenomenale, senza ombra di dubbio.  
« Certamente. » affermò Kise sorridendo « Vengo più che volentieri, non posso perdere l’occasione di maltrattare Kagami e prenderlo in giro. Cos’è questa storia del terzo posto? Ah e ha pure la faccia tosta di festeggiare? Incredibile. »  
Kuroko sorrise, sapendo che Kise non era assolutamente serio. La postura delle spalle si rilassò leggermente, cercando di dominare il proprio disagio. Odiava, alla fine, parlare di Aomine a Kise. Sapeva che faceva male. E non voleva causare nessun dolore al suo migliore amico, ma allo stesso tempo non avrebbe rinunciato alla propria relazione per un qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai avverato.  
Amava Aomine. E sapeva che era ricambiato con la stessa intensità. Sapeva che Kise aveva ancora problemi, più esistenziali che pratici, ma comunque non voleva passare per quello che amava rigirare il coltello nella piaga.  
Kise schioccò le dita di fronte a Kuroko.  
« Ehi, hai sentito una parola di ciò che ho detto? » esclamò imbronciandosi « Insomma, lo so di non avere molti argomenti di conversazione, ma almeno quando si parla del tuo fidanzato ascoltami! » brontolò.  
« Oh. No. Avevo la testa altrove. » ammise Kuroko.  
L’altro sbuffò, più platealmente di prima.  
« Stavo dicendo, dato che è un grill party, devo portare qualcosa? Con la quantità di cibo che Kagami spazzola via ogni volta, servirà un’intera mensa, non un paio di chili di carne. »   
« Ah, giusto. » si illuminò Kuroko « Hai ragione. Daiki ha detto che chiunque vuole può portare qualcosa. »   
Kise annuì. Doveva andare avanti.  
Riuscirci in qualche maniera. Non poteva andare avanti così. Né lui, né Kuroko. Né le loro vite. Nemmeno Kagami o lo stesso Aomine.  
Kise non poteva ancora provare rancore e tristezza per qualcosa che nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto influenzare o cambiare. Alcuni sentimenti sono volubili, altri più stabili, altri semplicemente più duraturi. Ma non erano elementi chimici o equazioni di matematica, non potevano essere trattati con la logica o alla stregua di un esperimento.  
BIsognava solo accettarli.   
E, nel caso di un riscontro negativo, semplicemente andare avanti.

*°*

Finalmente la festa era finita.  
Kise si sentiva stremato da quella giornata apparentemente infinita. Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami. In più Akashi, Midorima e tutti gli altri. Sembrava che ognuno di loro gli avesse succhiato via linfa vitale e voglia di vivere.  
Si era sforzato con tutto sé stesso di rimanere cordiale, allegro, spensierato. Di essere quella persona che tutti si aspettavano che fosse, si era sforzato di sotterrare ancora più a fondo i propri sentimenti, i propri ricordi, le proprie emozioni.  
C’era riuscito, quasi con tutti.  
Aomine si era tenuto a debita distanza da lui per buona parte della festa e, nonostante quel gesto lo avesse ferito, Kise gliene era grato. Non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito ad ingannare Daiki.  
E non voleva nemmeno. Daiki non se lo meritava. Daiki, alla fine, non si meritava la sua rabbia e non si meritava di vedere quanto ancora realmente soffrisse. Non c’era mai stata malizia o malignità nelle azioni di Aomine, Ryota lo sapeva bene. Gli credeva quando gli diceva che l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto era farlo soffrire. Lo sapeva bene quanto fosse grande il cuore di Daiki, eccome se lo sapeva.  
Era il primo a mettere tutto sé stesso in una relazione e lo aveva fatto anche con lui. Solo che non era finita bene. E questo aveva straziato entrambi. E, nonostante tutto, nessuno dei due avrebbe dovuto sentirsi miserabile al riguardo.   
Kise si lasciò cadere su una panchina al parco giochi vicino al negozio di fiori. Era una piacevole serata estiva, ancora illuminata dalla luce del tramonto, la brezza estiva che scivolava leggere sulla sua pelle.  
Fece ricadere la testa all’indietro, socchiudendo gli occhi, inspirando a fondo il profumo delle piante, degli alberi, della vita che lo circondava.  
Ah, era così rilassante.  
« Uh, Kise-kun? » lo chiamò qualcuno.  
Kise si alzò di nuovo a sedere, trovandosi Kasamatsu Yukio di fronte. Rimase un secondo senza fiato, non riuscendo a pensare a nulla.  
Poi all’improvviso, imbarazzato, scattò in piedi, inchinandosi leggermente.  
« Kasamatsu-kun! » esclamò arrossendo come un idiota « Che coincidenza, che ci fai… » notò una ragazza al suo fianco, più o meno della loro età « ...qua? » si sforzò di portare a termine la frase.  
Kasamatsu indossava abiti più informali dell’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, una semplice tuta da ginnastica e una tshirt con un cappello da baseball.  
La ragazza al suo fianco era pure vestita abbastanza casual. Niente di appariscente, gonna lunga, una maglietta a mezze maniche e una piccola borsa. Era molto carina, notò Kise e decisamente non incinta e senza fede.   
Anzi, nessuno dei due portava anelli al dito, il che comunque non confermava nulla. Poteva comunque essere sua moglie dato che molte coppie, per i motivi più disparati, non indossavano fedi o anelli di fidanzamento.  
Il moro si schiarì di nuovo la voce.  
« Siamo tornati ora da una partita di basketball. » spiegò il ragazzo « Mi sono incontrato con i miei vecchi colleghi delle superiori, ogni tanto ci incontriamo per rimanere in forma. » aggiunse poi, quasi imbarazzato, senza guardare nessuno in particolare.  
« Ma è meraviglioso! » esclamò Kise « Anche io giocavo a basket alle superiori. Ma che coincidenza. » sorrise Kise, allegro.  
« Davvero? Magari abbiamo anche giocato l’uno contro l’altro, chi lo sa. » confermò Kasamatsu « Ah, poi l’altra mi sono dimenticato di ringraziarti. Veramente, le tue parole mi sono state di grande aiuto. »  
« Oh, prego prego, non ho fatto nulla di che. » provò a dire Kise « E’ stato tutto merito del caffè. » scherzò poi.  
« Allora se le cose stanno così, che ne dici se magari qualche volta non andiamo a prendere un caffè insieme? O magari, giochiamo un pò basket, one-on-one, giusto per divertimento. »   
Kise era certo che era arrossito vistosamente.  
Ma che cosa gli prendeva a Kasamatsu tutto insieme? Invitare qualcun altro a prendere un caffè mentre la fidanzata/moglie era presente? Ma dove si è mai visto?  
« Oh… Ah… N-Non vorrei disturbare, magari avete altri piani e… »  
« Ah, nessun disturbo. » Kasamatsu si avvicinò di qualche passo, allungando il proprio biglietto da visita « Ogni tanto fa bene farsi trascinare dalla corrente, no? »   
Kise ringraziò e prese il biglietto leggendolo di sfuggita:

_Kasamatsu Yukio  
Junior Assistant Credit Department  
Tokyo General Bank._

“Un dipendente di un certo peso”, ponderò Kise riponendo il biglietto nel portafoglio chiedendosi poi che diamine intendesse con l’ultima frase.  
Ma insomma, qualcuno che riusciva ancora a parlare a chiare lettere non esisteva più?  
« Ti darei il mio, ma non ne ho nessuno con me. » ammise in imbarazzo.  
« Tranquillo. Ho copiato la tua e-mail dalla carta regalo dei fiori. » rise l’altro « Allora aspetto che tu ti faccia vivo, ok? » guardò l’orologio « Noi ora dobbiamo andare. Altrimenti perdiamo il treno. »   
« Certo. Ovviamente. Sì. » balbettò ancora Kise « Allora… ci sentiamo. » azzardò poi.  
« Volentieri. Buona serata. »  
Kasamatsu e la ragazza si inchinarono leggermente e poi si incamminarono verso la stazione dei treni. Kise rimase come un idiota in piedi, a fissare il nulla, cercando disperatamente di capire che cosa fosse appena successo.

*°*

Innervosito, Kise si guardò intorno, chiedendosi non avesse perso completamente ogni cellula neurale che possedeva.  
Era passata una settimana dal suo incontro con Kasamatsu e aveva messaggiato e chattato come due adolescenti idioti per tutto il tempo. Kise continuava a pensare di essere del tutto rincoglionito, come Kuroko non aveva perso tempo a fargli notare.  
Messaggiare con un uomo sposato? Nemmeno Kise era mai giunto a tanto. Kise poteva percepire il disappunto nella voce dell’amico, ma ehi, chi avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi era l’altro, mica lui.   
Certo, nei messaggi non era successo niente di particolare. Aggiornamenti sul lavoro, sul tempo, su qualche partita di basket americano. Non c’era niente _malizioso_ , se non un paio di emoticon che sarebbero potute essere interpretate in un’altra maniera o un paio di frasi che dette dal vivo avrebbero assunto un’altra direzione, quasi un flirt.  
Comunque, come Kise cercava di dirsi da una settimana, lui era un bellissimo single per scelta e l’altro era sposato con una donna (d’altronde molto bella). Quindi, messaggiare non era vietato.  
Amorale, probabilmente, ma non illegale.  
Kise controllò di nuovo l’ora. Erano quasi le sette e mezza. Ancora pochi minuti e Yukio avrebbe dovuto…  
« Kise-kun! » lo chiamò una voce.  
Il biondo si voltò, osservando Kasamatsu che si avvicinava e rimase a bocca aperta. Yukio gli era sempre sembrato un bel ragazzo (un bellissimo ragazzo), ma per la prima volta lo considerò sexy.  
Eppure Kasamatsu non indossava niente di particolare. Jeans, camicia con il colletto sbottonato, giacca sportiva. Era così bello da mozzare il fiato.  
« K-Kasamatsu-kun. » Kise aveva il cervello in panne « Sei… » inghiottì « ...veramente puntuale. » esclamò poi.  
Kise socchiuse gli occhi, rendendosi conto della propria idiozia, ma il moro ridacchiò.  
« Dici? Me lo dicono in tanti, ma tu eri già arrivato. Spero che tu non stia aspettando da troppo tempo. »  
« Assolutamente no. Arrivato da poco. » negò Kise ancora confuso da ciò che stava accadendo.  
Prese un respiro profondo e tornò a fissare Kasamatsu.  
« Credo di essere solo affamato. » cercò di dire per smorzare la (propria) tensione.  
« Ah, anche io anche io. » confermò Yukio, per poi indicare la porta del ristorante « Che dici, entriamo? » 

*°*

Kise non rideva così di gusto da mesi, forse. Era una sensazione quasi nuova, che gli nasceva direttamente dal petto, fino a sbocciare in una risata sincera e contagiosa. Si asciugò gli occhi, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Accidenti, bello e simpatico.  
Kasamatsu sembrava perfetto, sotto ogni aspetto. Avevano molti interessi in comune, c’era un'alchimia inequivocabile fra di loro, un qualcosa che gli scaldava il cuore fino a togliergli ogni possibile capacità di ragionare.  
Kise sospirò, finalmente capace di respirare normale e si appoggiò al corrimano della stazione metropolitana.  
Peccato, era tutto già finito.  
Kasamatsu lo guardò, con un sorriso gioviale in volto.   
« Sono stato bene con te questa sera. » esclamò Kise, quasi senza pensarci.  
« Anche io. Mi piacerebbe rimanere in contatto, magari vederci di nuovo, quando hai tempo ovvio. » confermò l’altro, avvicinandosi di un passo.  
Kise si irrigidì leggermente.  
« Ho il tuo numero di telefono, ora posso perfino chiamarti. » lo prese in giro Kise.  
Il moro, per la prima volta, sembrò quasi colto alla sprovvista, quasi in imbarazzo.  
« Preferisco le e-mail. » ammise grattandosi la testa « Ad essere onesto sono completamente negato per ogni tipo di tecnologia. Ho un telefono vecchissimo, a casa ho solo la radio e il telefono. Preferisco… » arricciò le labbra « Preferisco vedermi dal vivo con le persone. Mi dispiace. » aggiunse poi notando lo sguardo perplesso del biondo.  
« Oh. Ah, figurati, figurati. La mia era solo una battuta comunque. » rise « Ma sono comunque sotto shock, non credo di conoscere qualcuno che non sia in possesso nemmeno di una televisione. »   
« I giornali radio sono effettivi esattamente come quelli in tv. » replicò con orgoglio Yukio, facendo ridacchiare Kise.  
« Per carità, ognuno faccia quello che lo fa stare più a proprio agio. » alzò le mani, quasi a mò di resa « Allora ci sentiamo per messaggio. »   
Kise si morse un labbro, osservando assorto Kasamatsu. I lineamenti del viso, la linea delle labbra, la forma del naso.   
I capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, la vene del collo che scompariva dentro il colletto della camicia, probabilmente fino ad arrivare alla clavicola.  
Oh Kami, Kise avrebbe voluto solo sporgersi e baciarlo, mordergli le labbra, succhiargliele, sentire il suo respiro caldo contro la propria bocca.  
Avrebbe voluto afferrarlo per le spalle e stringerlo a sé, far scorrere la pelle tesa delle spalle sotto le sue dita, fino ad…  
Kasamatsu lo chiamò a voce più alta.  
« Kise-kun, tutto ok? »   
“Oh cazzo.” pensò solo Kise “Non mi è venuto realmente duro solo perché ho immaginato di baciarlo, per favore, non posso essere giunto a questo livello.”  
Eppure sì.  
Kise sentiva la propria erezione nei pantaloni, in una posizione abbastanza scomoda. Abbozzò comunque un sorriso, accavallando le gambe con scioltezza e annuendo velocemente, rosso in volto.  
« Sì. Sì, tutto ok. Scusami, ero… mi sono distratto un attimo. »   
« Non fa niente, pensavo ti sentissi poco bene. Meno male. »   
Kise desiderava solo sprofondare. Non gli capitava una cosa del genere probabilmente dalle scuole medie. Era sempre riuscito a tenere a bada i propri istinti, ma Kasamatsu sembrava, in maniera del tutto inconsapevole, portarlo al limite del proprio autocontrollo.  
« Magari la prossima volta possiamo giocare un pò a basket. » propose per cercare di recuperare la propria dignità.  
« Volentieri. Sono sempre pronto per un sano one-on-one. »  
One-on-one poteva essere molto pericoloso per Kise. Già si immaginava entrambi in pantaloncini corto, le magliette aderenti per il sudore.  
Immaginava già come avrebbe potuto essere marcare Kasamatsu, averlo così vicino da poter inspirare l’odore della sua pelle, i loro corpi quasi l’uno addosso all’altro, ma distanti, impossibilitati dal toccarsi.  
Kise scattò nuovamente eretto in piedi. Doveva andare a casa. Non poteva andare avanti così.  
Rosso in volto, Kise cercò di non guardare Kasamatsu negli occhi, i boxer che gli tiravano nei pantaloni, pregando che l’altro non si fosse accorto di nulla.  
« Sai, in effetti non mi sento particolarmente bene. E’ già da un paio di giorni che mi sento fiacco, magari ho lavorato troppo. » vomitò una parola dopo l’altro, per una volta desideroso di andarsene.  
Non poteva davvero andare avanti così. Che imbarazzo.  
Kasamatsu lo guardò, cercando di nascondere un pò di disappunto per le parole di Kise.  
« Oh, mi dispiace. » si allontanò di qualche passo « Allora rimaniamo in contatto, sì? » si accertò il moro.  
“Per continuare a fantasticare su un uomo sposato che probabilmente non è nemmeno bisessuale? Certamente, è il mio passatempo preferito”  
Non era di certo colpa di Yukio se Kise non riusciva a controllarsi, quindi non c’era nemmeno bisogno di essere così acidi e sarcastici, sebbene fosse solo nei propri pensieri.  
Kise si morse la lingua, cercando di non far trasparire il proprio disagio (e ciò che stava accadendo fra le proprie gambe).  
« Mi farebbe veramente piacere. Sono stato molto bene con te stasera. » ammise poi, sorridendo più dolcemente, come a fargli capire che non era irritato. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che era solo un idiota, ma la storia sarebbe andata troppo per le lunghe.  
Kasamatsu ricambiò il sorriso.  
Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, quasi titubante e fu come se una scossa attraversasse il corpo di Kise.  
Inghiottì rumorosamente, cercando di non arrossire.  
« Riguardati e scrivimi quando sei arrivato a casa, così non mi preoccupo. » gli disse Yukio stringendogli leggermente la mano sulla spalla.  
Le dita di Kasamatsu erano lunghe e forti. Kise avrebbe decisamente voluto _percepirle_ molto più a fondo, ma doveva veramente iniziare a darsi un contegno.   
« Certo. Scrivimi anche tu, così so che è andato tutto bene. » ricambiò Kise.  
Poi, guardandosi negli occhi per l’ultima volta per quella serata, Ryota gli diede le spalle e si affrettò a prendere il treno per tornare a casa.  
Una doccia gelida, ecco che ci voleva.   
Decisamente, era single da troppo tempo.

*°*

Quando Kise arrivò al campetto da basket, in una soleggiata e tranquilla domenica mattina, vide Kasamatsu che era già arrivato. Lo aspettava in piedi, fra le mani il vecchio cellulare che a malapena riusciva più a premere i tasti, mentre scriveva a qualcuno.  
Aveva le sopracciglia e la fronte leggermente aggrottata, un'espressione seria in volto che lo rendeva, involontariamente, ancora più affascinante.  
Kise si diede un colpo sul viso.   
“Basta!” si disse “Comportati con ritegno o manderai tutto all’aria.”   
Prese fiato due o tre volte, prima di avvicinarsi all’amico.  
« Kasamatsu-kun? » chiamò titubante, non volendo disturbare.  
L’altro alzò la testa di scatto, cambiando immediatamente espressione. Il sorriso che gli illuminò il volto penetrò senza ritegno nel cuore di Kise, mandandolo in brodo di giuggiole.  
Oh, certo che c’era finito dentro proprio con tutte le scarpe, ormai era innegabile.  
« Kise-kun! » lo salutò Yukio « Finisco di scrivere un messaggio e sono subito da te. Ormai la mia tastiera non funziona più molto bene. »   
« Fai con comodo. Ma dovresti seriamente comprarti un modello più nuovo. » propose ridacchiando « Non necessariamente più tecnologico! » affermò poi notando lo sguardo perplesso di Kasamatsu.  
Il moro ridacchiò.  
« No, no hai ragione. » confermò « Prima o poi mi dovrò arrendere al fatto che non possiamo più usare piccioni viaggiatori per comunicare l’uno con l’altro. »  
Kise si appropriò del pallone da basket abbandonato sulla panchina, iniziando a palleggiare lentamente.  
Amava il basket, quasi quanto i fiori. La scelta fra intraprendere una carriera sportiva e il negozio di fiori sarebbe stata veramente dura per Ryota se il destino non avesse scelto per lui.  
Alla sua terza stagione come giocatore professionista in una delle più importanti squadri nazionali giapponesi, Ryota, si era infortunato gravemente.  
Dopo due operazioni al piede e un anno di fisioterapia, il dottore aveva dato dovuto dargli lo stop definitivo: caviglia e piede non sarebbero mai più tornati come prima e non avrebbero potuto sopportare la mole di lavoro di un giocatore professionista.  
In realtà Kise non aveva mai smesso di giocare, non avrebbe potuto. Kuroko aveva abbandonato lo sport alla fine delle scuole superiori per dedicarsi prima agli studi umanistici, poi alla carriera come maestro d’asilo ma gli era sempre rimasto vicino e si allenavano quasi ogni settimana insieme.  
Kise non avrebbe potuto essergliene più grato.   
Perso nei propri pensieri, iniziò a palleggiare più velocemente, provò un paio di dribbling e poi scattò verso il canestro, centrandolo con un dunk a due mani.   
Kasamatsu lo fissò a bocca aperta e Kise si chiese se non avesse esagerato come prima azione. Magari avrebbe dovuto realmente iniziare a pensare prima di agire.  
« Ah. Sorry. » si giustificò, non sapendo bene per cosa.  
« E di che cosa? Quel dunk è stato meraviglioso. Mi avevi detto di aver giocato a basket, ma mi ha comunque colto di sorpresa. »  
« In realtà ho smesso solo da qualche anno. » replicò Kise imbarazzato « Ho iniziato a giocare a livello agonistico con la National Basket League e ho continuato con la B.League. Ho smesso a causa di un infortunio. »  
« O per tutti i Kami. » esclamò Yukio improvvisamente pallido « Tu non sei realmente _quel Kise Ryota_! Non ci posso credere. Giocavi per i “SunRockers”. O mio Dio! »   
Kise arrossì leggermente.   
« Come ho fatto a non rendermene conto? » si raccapezzò ancora Kasamatsu « Ecco cosa succede a non avere una connessione internet! »  
« Eh? Cos… non fa niente, Kasamatsu-kun, davvero. » cercò di dire Kise « E’ passato veramente molto tempo dalla mia ultima partita, non c’è nessun motivo per cui le persone dovrebbero riconoscermi in mezzo alla strada. Davvero non hai nemmeno una connessione internet a casa? » chiese poi, allibito.  
« Ma io ero a tutte le partite. » continuò a disperarsi Kasamatsu « Anche a quelle in trasferta. Ero… » Yukio si interruppe, arrossendo violentemente « Ero un tuo grandissimo fan, quando hanno annunciato il tuo ritiro credo di non aver mangiato per una settimana. » ammise a voce più bassa.  
Kise sorrise, quasi intenerito.  
« Non era necessario. » rise « Dopo la seconda operazione era ormai abbastanza chiaro che non avrei potuto riprendere a giocare. »  
« Lo so. » brontolò Kasamatsu « Ma la speranza è l’ultima a morire, no? » continuò.  
« Senza ombra di dubbio. » confermò il biondo « Ma ora basta parlare del passato, che ne dici se giochiamo un pò? »  
« Nessuno mi crederà quando dirò di aver giocato con Kise Ryota. » mormorò fra sé e sé l’altro emozionato.

*°*

Finito l’allenamento Kise allungò a Kasamatsu una bottiglie d’acqua. Entrambi con il fiato corto, sedevano l’uno accanto all’altro sull’asfalto caldo.  
« Kasamatsu-kun, non mi avevi detto di essere così bravo. »  
« Alle scuole superiori abbiamo vinto il torneo nazionale due volte. » ammise Yukio con malcelato orgoglio « Ma insomma, non ho mai giocato a livello agonistico. » rise poi.  
Kise fissò a terra, cercando di non farsi, invece, prendere dal panico per ben altri futili e materialistici motivi.  
Kasamatsu era a meno di dieci centimetri da lui e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era come avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi per inspirare l’odore della sua pelle, accarezzargli il collo, far passare il dito lungo le scapole che intravedeva attraverso la maglietta.  
Di nuovo Kise dovette fare appello a tutta la proprio volontà per non lasciarsi andare a gesti decisamente poco equivocabili. Era accaduto anche prima, durante una marcatura.   
Kasamatsu era dietro di lui, concentrato nel difendere l’area del canestro e allo stesso tempo a trovare un modo per rubargli la palla.  
C’era stato un momento in cui i loro corpi si erano toccati, aveva sentito chiaramente la pressione del corpo di Kasamatsu contro il proprio e per Kise era stato quasi il momento in cui stava per arrendersi e lasciar uscire l’istinto animale che era in lui e che scalpitava per scagliarsi contro Yukio.  
Invece si era controllato, aveva perso il controllo del pallone e Kasamatsu aveva segnato un canestro.  
Kise si morse un labbro, cercando di tenere a bada gli ormoni. Non doveva dimenticarsi che lui e Kasamatsu si erano conosciuti da poco ed erano sulla buona strada nel costruire una solida amicizia che Kise non voleva distruggere. In più Kasamatsu non aveva dato nessun segno di essere attratto da lui o dagli uomini in generale, il che era ovvio essendo sposato con una ragazza.  
Eppure… Kise girò lentamente il viso verso Yukio, dicendosi che fantasticare fintanto che l’altro era così vicino non avrebbe potuto far male a nessuno (a parte sé stesso, ma ehi, ormai si era reso conto di avere una malcelata vena masochista, altrimenti non si spiegava). Si ritrovò improvvisamente faccia a faccia con Kasamatsu, più vicino di ciò che aveva preventivato.  
Kise rimase senza fiato, mentre Yukio si avvicinava sempre di più. Si stavano quasi per baciare quando all’improvviso Kise si tirò indietro, terrorizzato quasi.  
Kasamatsu rimase immobile dove era, senza guardarlo e Kise si chiese che cosa stesse accadendo al mondo.  
« Non sono ciò che pensi. » esclamò Ryota « Non faccio queste cose. »  
Kasamatsu si alzò in piedi, senza fretta.  
« Mi dispiace. Mi era parso il contrario. »  
« Ehi, sono single da qualche tempo, ma non vado in giro a rubare i mariti altrui, ok? E poi, non sono mai stato un sostenitore delle relazioni extra coniugali, non voglio essere lo svuota palle di nessuno. » si inalberò il biondo, offeso da quella affermazione.  
Yukio lo guardò finalmente in viso, le guance arrossate dall’imbarazzo, misto a perplessità.  
« Cosa? »   
« Hai capito bene. » continuò Kise, irritato « Solo perché mi piacciono _anche_ gli uomini non vuol dire che sono privo di etica e di morale. Ho un codice d’onore io e devo essere onesto, da te non mi aspettavano una cosa del genere. Povera moglie, al suo posto chiederei il divorzio! » continuò « Sposata ad un essere del genere. Terribile, terribile. »  
« Di che cosa stai parlando? » provò ad interromperlo l’altro « Non capisco… »  
« Sì, sì, non capisci. Che credi, di essere il primo sposato che ci prova con quello più giovane per “ _riscoprire il brivido perduto_ ”? » lo prese in giro Kise « Ovvio che non capite, quelli come te pensano che tutto gli sia dovuto, vero? Forse è per questo che non vuoi che ti chiami. Perché a lavoro o a casa nessuno sa che ti piacciono gli uomini, ma bisogna mantenere lo stesso la faccia del maschio di casa, del padre padrone, vero? Non mi stupirebbe se tu vietassi a tua moglie anche di andare a prendere il pane. »   
Kasamatsu lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo.  
« Ehi! » urlò quasi « Ascoltami bene, perché credo ci sia un grosso malinteso qua. _Io-non-sono-sposato_. » scandì « E attualmente sono single. Sinceramente, che cazzate stai dicendo? »   
Kise si zittì immediatamente, guardandolo finalmente negli occhi.  
« Eh? »  
« Oh, finalmente sei rimasto senza parole. » lo prese in giro l’altro, spintonandolo via « Non ho la più pallida idea di come ti sia venuto in mente che io fossi sposato. »   
Kise si lasciò cadere sulla panchina, pensieroso.  
« Quando sei entrato nel mio negozio. » iniziò « Alla fine hai comprato delle rose. Dato che c’era stato tutto il discorso del “ _segui la corrente_ ”, pensavo che volessi fare un regalo ad una probabile moglie o, peggio, chiedere alla tua ragazza di sposarti. 12 rose sono un numero molto specifico nel mio lavoro. E poi, l’altra volta, ci siamo incontrati e c’era quella bellissima ragazza con te. Insomma, tu sei molto attraente sarebbe normale pensare che anche la tua ragazza o moglie sia altrettanto bella. E lei è tipo… _meravigliosa_? » concluse.  
« Tutto qua? » chiese il modo di rimando, sedendosi al suo fianco « Certo che ne hai di immaginazione, eh? »   
Imbarazzato, Kise fissò a terra.   
Che vergogna. O per i Kami, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, non si era mai vergognato così tanto.  
Yukio sospirò.  
« Quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta, al tuo negozio, ero sulla strada per andare a prendere mia sorella all’ospedale. L’anno scorso ha avuto un brutto incidente autostradale e quel giorno l’avevano finalmente dimessa. » spiegò « Per inciso, è la ragazza con cui mi ha visto l’altra volta. Lei è più giovane di un anno ed era la manager del club di basketball quando ero alle scuole superiori, per questo stavamo insieme, perché anche gli altri volevano salutarla dopo così tanto tempo. »   
Ryota continuò a rimanere in silenzio, maledicendosi sempre di più.   
Che idiota. Che idiota. Che idiota.   
« Comunque, il motivo per cui ero sovrappensiero quel giorno, era perché volevo dire a mia sorella di essere omosessuale ma ero indeciso perché nessuno nella mia famiglia ne è a conoscenza. Ad essere onesto, le tue parole mi hanno dato molta forza e mia sorella era emozionata e felice che mi fossi confidato con lei. Le rose color pesca solo il suo fiore preferito, ecco perché le ho comprate. »   
Kise annuì, sempre concentrato a fissare l’asfalto.   
Decisamente, non avrebbe mai più guardato Kasamatsu negli occhi per il resto della sua miserabile vita. Se Kasamatsu avrebbe voluto continuare a vederlo, ovviamente.  
Nel senso, chi avrebbe voluto frequentare qualcuno che aveva palesemente dimostrato di essere un imbecille completo?  
Per non parlare dei loro lavori. Yukio aveva una promettente carriera nell’ambito finanziario di fronte a sé, mentre Kise era solo un fioraio. Proprietario del negozio, ma pur sempre un fioraio.  
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò dopo minuti di silenzio, interminabili « Mi dispiace, io… non volevo offenderti. Cioè, sì. Ma mi dispiace. »   
Yukio scoppiò a ridere.  
« La mia moglie immaginaria ti è grata per aver cercato di difenderla. » rise « Sarebbe felice di vedere che c’è qualcuno con della morale a questo mondo. »   
Kise arrossì di nuovo, mordendosi un labbro.  
« Sono un idiota. » brontolò.  
Ryota percepì le dita lunghe di Kasamatsu sul proprio volto, che lo tiravano delicatamente presso di sé.  
« Non è vero. Solo ingenuo. » sussurrò il moro prima di provare a baciarlo di nuovo.  
Questa volta Kise non si tirò indietro. Anzi.   
Socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che l’altro prendesse il controllo del bacio, assaporando le labbra di Yukio come se non aspettasse altro da tutta la vita. Si baciarono lentamente, mordicchiandosi di tanto in tanto le labbra a vicende, fino a che Yukio non premette la lingua dentro la sua bocca, invitandolo quasi a fare altrettanto.  
Kise si lasciò andare completamente, il viso ancora trattenuto dalle mani grandi di Yukio che lo stringevano a sé.  
Ah, se quella era la pace dei sensi, avrebbe potuto anche morire in quel momento.  
Quando finalmente Yukio si allontanò, Kise si sentiva ancora stordito dal bacio appassionato ma delicato. Era una sensazione che non provava da tempo, quella di essere improvvisamente al primo posto nella mente di qualcuno. Kasamatsu lo aveva baciato con la stessa concentrazione che lo aveva colpito fin dall’inizio.  
Esisteva solo lui e niente altro. 

*°*

Era una sensazione strada trovarsi di nuovo catapultato in una “relazione”. Da che si erano baciati al parco, lui e Kasamatsu si erano visti regolarmente quasi per tre mesi ormai.  
L’autunno era alle porte e Kise era leggermente imbronciato. Il vento era freddo e minacciava di piovere e non si sentiva al massimo delle forze.  
Si portò una mano alla fronte, come per misurare la febbre, ma non si sentiva particolarmente caldo, probabilmente era solo colpa delle due o tre notti insonni che aveva passato.  
Lui e Yukio non avevano messo un vero e proprio punto a ciò che stava accadendo, nel senso che non si erano seduti al tavolo e aveva confermato il tutto con un “Sì, stiamo insieme, siamo ufficialmente fidanzati” e Kise si sentiva incredibilmente insicuro  
Ne aveva parlato anche con Kuroko la sera prima, rivelandogli i propri dubbi.  
Sembrava tutto così bello e strano allo stesso tempo che Kise non riusciva a crederci. Lui e Yukio erano talmente in sintonia che a volte stare insieme a lui nella stessa stanza lo rendeva nervoso, si sentiva perennemente dubbioso ed esitante.  
Non voleva…   
Il campanello di casa trillò all’improvviso, facendolo sussultare violentemente. Kise afferrò il telecomando, abbassando il volume della televisione, sintonizzata da una partita di basket giapponese  
Si chiese chi potesse essere a quell’ora di sera. Kuroko era fuori con i fidanzati, Yukio era occupato con un progetto per il lavoro.  
Aprì la porta abbastanza curioso e fece un balzo indietro quando si rese conto di trovarsi di fronte Aomine Daiki.  
Oh, Daiki.  
Il tempo sembrava essersi fermato per lui, con quell’aria perenne da adolescente, la stessa pelle scura, gli stessi occhi profondi, lo stesso sorrisetto sulle labbra, anche se un pò incerto.  
« Oh. Emh… Umh… Buonasera? » azzardò Kise, a disagio.  
Probabilmente l’ultima volta che si era trovato da solo con Daiki risaliva al terzo anno delle superiori.  
Quindi almeno otto anni prima. Da allora, c’era sempre qualcuno con loro.  
« Disturbo? » chiese Aomine.  
« Umh… no. No, non credo. » mormorò Kise sponstandosi di lato « Vuoi entrare? »   
« Devo parlarti. » affermò di scatto l’altro, rimanendo comunque sulla soglia.  
« Ok. Sì, lo avevo intuito. » fece il biondo prendendo fiato « Senti, siamo entrambi degli adulti e dovremo essere in grado di avere una conversazione senza che Tetsuya ci faccia da interprete simultaneo, che ne dici? »   
Aomine annuì.  
« Perfetto. Ora entra in casa, siediti al tavolo e io preparo un caffè. » continuò Kise indicando il salotto.

*°*

Erano almeno dieci minuti che Aomine e Kise erano seduti al tavolo con le tazze di caffè ancora piene.  
Nessuno dei due aveva detto una parola e il silenzio iniziava a farsi pesante. Alla faccia dell’essere adulti.  
« Umh… Daiki-kun, è tutto ok? E’ successo qualcosa? » provò a dire Kise « Qualcuno sta male? »   
Aomine continuò a fissare la tazza fumante fra le sue mani, stringendo le labbra.  
« Mh. Si potrebbe dire così. »  
« Kagami o Tetsuya…. »  
« No, no. » si affrettò a dire l’altro « Loro stanno bene. »   
Kise annuì, aspettando il seguito.  
« Ho parlato con Tetsuya ieri. » iniziò Aomine finalmente « Mi ha parlato di questo Kasamatsu-kun, il tuo… fidanzato? »  
Il biondo si adombrò, spostando lo sguardo.  
« Potremo dire così. Ma le etichette non mi piacciono. Per ora ci vediamo e stiamo bene insieme, il resto non conta. » mentì Kise, freddamente, cercando di nascondere il disagio crescente.  
Per una volta gli avrebbe fatto piacere sapere esattamente in che cosa si stava inscatolando, giusto per non rimanere ferito, di nuovo.   
E poi, comunque, che gliene fregava ad Aomine con chi si vedeva? Si erano mollati da anni, ognuno era andato (chi più chi meno) avanti con le proprie vite. Non si ricordava così tanto interesse da parte di Daiki per le sue relazioni precedenti.  
« Certo. Certo. E’ solo che… » s’interruppe di nuovo, stringendo le dita intorno alla tazza.  
« Insomma, se c’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, dilla, perché altrimenti… »  
« Tetsuya mi ha detto che stai ancora male per come è finita la nostra relazione e per questo non riesci a lasciarti andare con Kasamatsu-kun! » esclamò Aomine serrando gli occhi, arrossendo dall’imbarazzo.  
Kise sussultò. Che diamine gli era saltato in mente all’amico?  
« Cosa? Per favore, se sei qua per prendermi in giro o altro, non è per niente divertente. » replicò il biondo, alterandosi « Chi pensi di essere, per venire qua a casa mia e parlarmi così? »   
« Mi dispiace. » continuò Aomine « Mi dispiace veramente tanto, per tutto quanto. So di essermi comportato male, so di averti ferito, so di aver tradito la tua fiducia e aver distrutto il nostro rapporto. Credimi, se potessi tornare indietro… »   
Ryota scattò in piedi, non riuscendo più a controllarsi. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, il proprio braccio si era mosso automaticamente, tirando un sonoro schiaffo contro la guancia di Daiki.  
Con il fiato corto dalla rabbia, Kise fissò il ragazzo, ammutolito, trovandosi per la prima volta dopo anni a guardarsi negli occhi.  
« Sei assurdo. » urlò « Sei… assolutamente un egoista del cazzo. Lo sei sempre stato. » continuò « Cosa vuoi sentirti dire? Che non è vero? Che va tutto bene, che possiamo continuare a fingere a giocare agli amichetti speciali solo perché ora stai con il mio migliore amico? » si allontanò dal tavolo, accorgendosi di come le proprie mani e la propria voce tremavano ancora dalla rabbia.  
« Ryota io… »  
« Hai ragione. » lo interruppe il biondo « Hai perfettamente ragione. Hai spezzato la mia fiducia, mi sono sentito usato e abbandonato quando hai scoperto di avere una possibilità con Kuroko. Hai ragione nel dire che è colpa tua se non riesco più a fidarmi delle persone. E ora? Che cosa pensi di aver risolto venendo qua? Cosa speravi, che ti _perdonassi_ , per caso? » sputò poi.  
Aomine lo fissò ancora negli occhi e Kise poté leggerci tutto il suo dolore.  
« Mi dispiace. »  
« Non so che farmene del tuo dispiacere. » sibilò Kise sentendo come le lacrime si accumulavano negli occhi e di come la sua voce s’incrinava, sempre più velocemente, senza che potesse fare nulla per evitarlo « Ti ho amato con tutto me stesso Daiki. Eri la persona che per me contava di più al mondo. Eri tutto per me. Eri il mio idolo e senza di te non credevo nemmeno di poter respirare. Ti ho dato tutto me stesso e tu… » s’interruppe, reprimendo malamente un singhiozzo « “ _Non credo di averti mai amato Ryota_ ”. » Kise si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia « “ _Credo di essermi innamorato di Tetsuya, ciò che provo per te è completamente diverso_ ”. »   
Aomine continuò a fissarlo, le lacrime che gli rigavano il volto, il suo dolore così vivo e tangibile sul volto, ma Kise, per una volta, non riuscì a sentirsi in colpa.  
Avrebbe dovuto, forse. Perché erano entrambi inesperti, immaturi e stupiti. A diciassette anni non si può pretendere chissà che cosa, pretendere il _vero amore_ , pretendere il suo “e vissero felici e contenti”, nonostante per Ryota fosse proprio così.   
Si dice che nella vita ci si innamora veramente solo tre volte e sono tutte e tre amori diversi ma speciali allo stesso tempo.  
Daiki rientrava spudoratamente nella prima categoria.   
Quell’amore a prima vista, adolescenziale, che ti porta via il fiato e la ragione. Quello dove ti basta solo uno sguardo per farti andare in subbuglio, per farti perdere completamente ogni logica.  
Quello dove si ama con più innocenza e, per questo, quello che quando finisce fa più male di tutti, lasciando ferite che a volte è difficile da far cicatrizzare.  
E Kise sapeva, sotto un punto di vista completamente logico, che incolpare Daiki per la propria inettitudine nell’andare avanti, nel farsene una ragione era sbagliato ed egoistico. Sapeva che non si può amare per sempre, non a quell’età almeno. Sapeva che in realtà Daiki non lo aveva usato, ma si era semplicemente, come gli aveva detto, reso conto di volergli bene, ma non di amarlo.  
Non poteva fargliene una colpa. Eppure lo stava facendo, da anni.  
E tutto quello che Aomine gli aveva appena detto, era tristemente vero.  
Tutte le sue relazioni passate erano andate in fallimento perché lui non riusciva a fidarsi, non riusciva a lasciarsi andare, si trovava perennemente in una situazione di insicurezza, c’era sempre una voce nella sua testa che gli ricordava come era andata a finire l’unica volta in cui aveva affidato tutto sé stesso a qualcuno, tutta la propria anima, tutta la propria vita.   
E non voleva più soffrire in quella maniera.   
Non voleva più stare male, non voleva più sentire così distintamente i pezzi del proprio cuore schiantarsi di nuovo a terra, di nuovo e di nuovo e di nuovo.  
E sapeva comunque di essere nel torto, perché, per tutti i Kami del cielo e della terra, erano passati otto fottutissimi anni da quel giorno.  
Tornarono in silenzio. Aomine non sapeva che dire o che fare e Kise si sentiva solo in imbarazzo per essersi lasciato andare così, per aver permesso che quella rabbia e quel dolore parlassero per lui.  
Non era da lui perdere così la pazienza, arrivando addirittura alle mani. Lui che era sempre allegro, era arrivato a schiaffeggiare qualcuno.   
Si sentiva a pezzi, di nuovo.   
« Mi dispiace. » mormorò Kise « Non avrei dovuto picchiarti. Non so che cosa mi è preso. » sussurrò.  
« No, non fa niente. Credo… che ti abbia fatto bene sfogarti. Non era mai capitato fin’ora. »   
Kise si sedette lentamente sulla sedia, improvvisamente privo di energie. Era vero.  
Quando Daiki gli aveva detto che fra di loro era finita, Kise era talmente sotto shock che non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla. Né in quel momento, né in quelli successivi. Non era mai “esploso”, nel vero senso della parola.  
Quel pomeriggio Kise si era limitato a sorridere e ad augurare a Daiki e Kuroko (successivamente era subentrato Kagami) ogni bene e la cosa che gli faceva più male era il fatto di essere stato del tutto sincero.  
Non aveva mai augurato nulla di male a Tetsuya o a Daiki stesso.  
Aveva continuato a frequentarsi con entrambi, fingendo un’allegria che lo aveva distanziato sempre di più dalla realtà, annebbiando i veri sentimenti che erano collegati a quella rottura. Era sempre stato un “ah, ora sono felici, lasciali stare” o un “ah, sono passati mesi ormai” e un “oh, che cosa vuoi farci, così è la vita?” e così giorno dopo giorno, mese dopo mese, aveva semplicemente deciso di ignorare ciò che era successo, senza mai affrontarlo veramente.  
« L’egoista sono stato io. » mormorò Kise, le mani strette a pugno appoggiate sul tavolo, il capo chino verso il petto « Io sono rimasto aggrappato a quei ricordi per anni, senza mai avere il coraggio di affrontarli, perché non volevo essere messo di fronte all’evidenza che sì, avevi tutto il diritto di lasciarmi quando ti sei reso conto di… di non amarmi. »  
« Non amarti come ti meritavi, Ryota. Questo è il punto. » replicò Daiki « Ti voglio bene come ad fratello, come se tu fossi parte di me, se ti servisse qualcosa darei un rene per te. Farei di tutto, solo per farti felice. E’ amore? Sì, certo. Ma non amore _amore_. Non nel senso sessuale, sentimentale, romantico. Non era l’amore che tu avevi per me e non era l’amore che tu ti meritavi. Sei una persona straordinaria Ryota. E ti meriti solo una persona che sappia renderti felice, a 360°, ogni giorno, per il resto della tua vita. »  
Aomine ansimava quasi, le lacrime che si erano asciugate sul volto, ma il respiro che tremava ancora, forse dall’emozione.  
Era la prima volta che entrambi si parlavano così, cuore a cuore, senza rabbia e senza dolore. Con rammarico, forse. Ma senza odio.  
Kise arrossì leggermente, arricciando le labbra.  
« Lo so. Hai ragione. Ma dare la colpa a te è stato più facile che dare la colpa alla vita, che accettare che a volte si può amare senza essere ricambiati. E’ stato più facile odiarti che ammettere che ci sono dei momenti in cui l’amore non basta, in cui bisogna solo fare un respiro profondo, guardarsi dentro e cercare di capire come funzionano i sentimenti. »   
« Voglio solo che tu sia felice. » disse ancora Daiki « Voglio che tu sia _veramente_ felice, come allora. Voglio che la tua risata sia vera, come me la ricordo io, non quella finta e forzata che fai sempre in mia presenza. »  
Kise annuì, ancora il volto chino, gli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime, le mani strette ancora di più a pugno in un futile tentativo di reprimere i singhiozzi.  
Singhiozzi che fuoriuscirono dalle sue labbra serrate quando Daiki gli afferrò le mani, stringendole fra le proprie, come a dargli forza, come se volesse dirgli che andava bene sfogarsi, che se voleva piangere e sfogarsi, lui era là per aiutarlo.  
Kise si lasciò finalmente andare in un pianto liberatorio e fu in quel momento che Aomine si alzò in piedi e lo strinse fra le braccia. Ryota si aggrappò alla sua giacca, affondando il viso nel suo petto, piangendo come mai gli era mai capitato in vita sua, mentre percepiva come anche l’altro piangesse silenziosamente.  
E piangendo, Kise si rese conto di come, all’improvviso, si sentisse bene, leggero, come se il macigno che aveva creato lui stesso, si dissolvesse lentamente, singhiozzo dopo singhiozzo.  
Andava tutto bene.  
Finalmente, andava tutto bene.   
Finalmente, aveva chiuso con il passato.  
Rimasero immobili, l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, per un tempo che Kise non avrebbe saputo definire.  
Minuti o ore?  
Non lo sapeva.  
Sapeva solo che a farli sussultare entrambi, fu di nuovo il campanello della porta che trilliò rumoroso nel silenzio dell’appartamento.  
Aomini si allontanò lentamente, portandosi le mani agli occhi e al volto per asciugarlo dalle lacrime.  
« Aspetti qualcuno? » chiese smorzando un sorriso.  
« No. » rise Kise « Ma direi che è la serata giusta per le visite improvvise, no? »  
Si diresse verso la porta, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé stesso e quando aprì la porta, Kise non seppe esattamente cosa pensare.  
Kasamatsu era di fronte a lui, il cipiglio improvvisamente preoccupato nel vederlo devastato dalle lacrime  
« Ryota-kun, tutto ok? » chiese con ansia.  
Kise scoppiò a ridere, annuendo e facendogli cenno di entrare.  
« Sì, sì ora va tutto bene. » rispose « Vieni, ho una persona che voglio farti conoscere. »  
Kasamatsu entrò nel salotto e rimase un pò stupito nel vedere un ragazzo che non conosceva ma che sembrava altrettanto stravolto.  
« Che ci fai qua? » chiese il biondo.  
« Ho finito il progetto per il lavoro e ho pensato di farti una sorpresa. » alzò la busta che aveva nella mano « Ho birra e pessimo cibo d’asporto. Pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere guardare la prossima partita insieme. »   
Kise ridacchiò.  
« Volentieri. Ma prima… » prese un profondo respiro « Yukio-kun, ti presento Daiki. Siamo amici dalle scuole medie. »  
Kasamatsu s’inchinò leggermente.  
« Kasamatsu Yukio, piacere di conoscerla. »  
« Aomine Daiki, piacere mio. » si affrettò a dire l’altro, quasi in imbarazzo « Stavo per andare via, comunque. »   
« Oh, se avevate impegni, posso… »   
« No, no, non preoccuparti. » continuò Aomine « Io e Ryota… » si grattò la testa, non sapendo esattamente cosa dire « Diciamo che abbiamo risolto. Ora… va tutto bene. » concluse poi, quasi con tono interrogativo.  
« Sì, ora va tutto bene. » confermò Kise riuscendo per la prima volta a guardarlo negli occhi e a non provare quel dolore lancinante che provava da sempre.  
Era arrivato il momento di riparare quelle crepe, di far risanare quelle ferite. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma entrambi avevano compiuto il primo passo nella giusta direzione.  
Aomine si avviò verso l’ingresso, indossando di nuovo le scarpe e Kise lo raggiunse lentamente.  
« Allora, buona serata. » gli augurò Daiki con tono malizioso « Birra e pessimo cibo d’asporto sono sempre degli ottimi preliminari per… »  
« Ehi! » lo interruppe il biondo in imbarazzo dandogli un leggero colpo sulla spalla « Non parliamo di queste cose, ok? »  
Daiki ridacchiò, annuendo e Kise gli sorrise.  
« Saluta Tetsuya e Kagami. » disse poi « E, Daiki? » lo richiamò poi.  
Aomine si voltò, curioso.  
« Mh? »  
« Grazie. Grazie di tutto. » mormorò il biondo.  
« Grazie a te per avermi perdonato. Ora posso finalmente perdonare me stesso. »  
Si sorrisero e poi Kise richiuse lentamente la porta di casa, tornando in salotto dove Kasamatsu era ancora in piedi, confuso.  
« E’ veramente tutto ok? »  
Kise sospirò, non sapendo esattamente cosa rispondere, ma sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto da quel momento in poi.  
Si avvicinò a Kasamatsu e lo baciò appassionatamente, senza dire nulla. Gli strinse le mani sulle spalle, tirandolo verso di sé, sentendo il bisogno di percepire quell’amore che Yukio non aveva mai nascosto.  
Lo baciò a lungo, volendo solamente affogare nella sua bocca, nel suo amore, nelle sue braccia forti strette intorno al suo corpo.  
« Ti amo. » disse per la prima volta a voce alta, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Kasamatsu arrossì, ma non distolse lo sguardo e gli sorrise.  
« Ti amo anche io Ryota. »   
Il biondo lo afferrò per mano, invitandolo a sedersi sul divano vicino a lui.  
« E riguardo Daiki… è una lunga storia. » ammise.  
Yukio lo raggiunse sul divano con due bottiglie di birra.  
« Uh, mi piacciono le storie lunghe, meno male che domani è sabato e non devo lavorare. »   
Kise scoppiò a ridere, stringendosi a lui, dandogli un altro bacio.  
« Quindi ora siamo fidanzati? » chiese ancora.  
« Ora? Come ora? E io che pensavo che lo fossimo già dal primo bacio? »   
Kise si lasciò ricadere contro di lui.   
« Hai ragione. » ammise « Ma ora sono pronto per esserlo al cento per cento. »   
« Meno male. Sarebbe stato devastate scoprire che stavi con me solo per il mio spiccato senso dell’umorismo. »  
Ryota rise ancora.  
Ecco, per la prima volta non era a disagio e non si sentiva insicuro. Sapeva quello che provava e sapeva che avrebbe potuto fidarsi di Yukio, in tutto e per tutto.  
Era finalmente pronto.  
Pronto ad amare e ad essere amato.  
Pronto per lasciarsi andare e ad iniziare un nuovo capitolo della propria vita con Yukio al proprio fianco.


End file.
